


Desperate pretty boys

by linostetic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linostetic/pseuds/linostetic
Summary: Felix and Chan liked being risky, liked pleasing each other and liked showers.And after showers.Jisung liked watching.And Jisung liked his hyungs.And Jisung would really liked to join.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 109





	Desperate pretty boys

Chan loved showers. For two main reasons. One of the reasons was the hot water, that made him feel so comfortable, so at-home. He loved the feeling of the hot liquid to run down on his body. He loved seeing the drops run around his muscles, leaving a little trail behind before competely disappearing. He always had so much fun in water. And when he felt risky, he would turn on the cold water, the ice cold water. He loved that as well, he loved how tense his muscles get, how hard his nipples get. So hard they hurt when he touches them. That however never stopped him from touching them. He loved, when it hurt. He loved when his toes turned purple because of the cold water. His boyfriend loved it too, in fact, he taught him that it felt good. Just a tought of him made Chan tense up, he would even get hard if it was not for the cold water. He was happy, he could save that for later, for him. Felix loves the fact that Chan are only allowed to get off when he makes him.

He got out of the shower, only a white towel over his hips. His hair is wet, his dark wet curls slicked back, his nose and nipples pink like peaches, his toes lavender. With his beautiful pale skin it all looked like little paintings all over an otherwise clean canvas. He got in front of the mirror that was fogged up, waiting a few seconds to be able to see himself. He now, that he saw himself, washed his face, he loved taking care of it so much. He wanted to look pretty. He wanted to smell pretty.

The other reason why Chan loved taking showers so much is because of what happens after showers. Because Felix loved him after showering. Loved touching him, loved smelling him, loved making him feel good and special. And of course, Chan enjoyed every moment of it. He might looked like a bulk, so serious and intimidating but Felix saw right through him as soon as they met. Oh, he saw how much of a desperate little brat he was. Felix loved to tease him a lot, but one of his sessions went a little different a few months ago. Felix was sucking him off in the kitchen, as like, a morning routine, and Minho accidentaly cought them. Instead of getting scared, Felix felt Chan’s dick twitch in his mouth. „Interesting” he thought. 

Well, Minho forgot he accident since then, but the couple did not. Felix made a habit out of making everything risky, making the both of them be hyper alarmed that they could be caught. Chan loved it, every time they were int he kitchen or in another member’s room, because they did that too, he felt the adrenalin rush through his body, making him last way longer and be way louder than usual, which Felix adored. He tought it was adorable how desperate the older was for attention, how much of a slut he was becoming.  
Chan stepped out of the bathroom and met with a pair of eyes he knew so well. Felix had beautiful eyes, with long eyelashes and shine in his eyes. Oh, but the shine wasn’t there now, it was all dark. Serious expression, his eyebrows closened, which could meant he was either angry or horny. Chan knew he needs to stay quiet if he wants to find out which one Felix is. And what a smart boy, it worked, Felix moved closer, one of his hands brushed against Chan’s crotch. Chan felt himself starting to breath faster, he felt his dick getting hard and he felt Felix smirking to his neck.

„You are so clean baby, you smell so good” he whispered and Chan closed his eyes. Felix slowly moved his hand and grabbed his boyfriend’s balls through the towel. „ I need you, love” Felix whispered into his ear, „I need you…to turn around for me, pretty one”. 

The older loved being called pretty. He loved being a good boy, so he turned around quite fast, which made his lover giggle. 

„You are one desperate pretty boy, my love”. His hands wondered down and grabbed the towel between them, just to take it off of the older one and lazily drop it on the floor. He positioned Chan to face the rooms, with him, standing behind him. Felix slowly started to place wet kisses on Chan’s neck, while the other grabbed his hands. Felix’s hands however were already on Chan’s throbbing dick. He was always so eager to feel Felix’s touch, he was already rock hard. The younger started to slowly moving his hands while still kissing his boyfriend’s neck. They kept it quite silent for a while, but Felix suddenly stopped and it made Chan moan in pain. „Love, we have a visitor” Felix said, looking at the door in front of them.

Jisung was shy. He didn’t have much experience, and it all made him curious. He didn’t like porn that much, but he got used to it because he just liked to watch. Living with other guys made him nervous sometimes, he sometimes caught the others or they caught him jerking off, he felt guilty for secretly liking it. Out of the guys, he liked felix the most. He always hugged him, held his hands, played with his hair. Then, there was Chan, who helped him open jars, reach things, pat his head. He liked all of them, but those two were his favorites. So, when he heard them from the next room when they were fucking, he felt the happiest ever. His favorite hyungs like each other! His happiest slowly turned into horniness, as he felt his pants tightning. That was the first time he jerked off to hearing his hyungs fuck, and even though he felt guilty after it, he kept remembering the noises, the moans, the curses. 

He was having a nap after a long day of work. He was proud of himself, he achieved so much that day, he deserved a nap. He woke up, rubbed his eyes and sat up. He needed a few seconds to wake up, but oh, those few seconds. He heard something familiar, something very familiar, that he knew. His two favorite hyungs. . „ I need you, love” he heard Felix’s voice and he already felt like his bulge was growing. 

„I need you…to turn around for me, pretty one” Jisung suddenly jumped up without noticing. His heart was beating fast, and he slowly walked towards his open door. His mind was foggy, he did just wake up and he was already horny. 

„You are one desperate pretty boy, my love” he heard from outside and he couldn’t help, but peek out a little. Just enough for Felix to notice, Chan was busy enough enjoying the youngest grip around his cock. Jisung got scared and turned back to his room, ears all red, starting to sweat. „Fuck, I am such a dumb idiot” he was so mad at himself. How did he think they wouldn’t notice? It was so wrong of him.

„Jisung, you can look if you want” he heard Felix’s almost silent whisper. Jisung felt like the time stopped, he even stopped breathing for a second,and his mind went blank.

„It’s fine, Sungie, it’s ok” and just like that, Jisung peeped out slowly. He wasn’t so confident about it, part of he still thought he was dreaming and never woke up from that nap. Because he used to dreaming about this. The view that greeted him was also dreamy, seeing Chan full naked, towel on the floor, facing him, his eyes half closed, his mouth a little open, his hair still wet. He looked so fucked out already. Jisung liked Chan’s hair, he liked his curls, he knew well Chan usually doesn’t let his hair curly for too long, but now, seeing it all wet, wow. Behind Chan, was Felix, in clothes, same hight as the older one, one hand on Chan’s left nipple, teasing it, the other on his cock, slightly stroking it. His blond hair was messy, his cheeks red. Both of them, Chan and Felix had their hungry eyes on Jisung, who was red and embarassed. Embarassed, feeling himself getting hard just because the others catching him, though he secretly loved it. 

Felix smirked and started to stroke harder, making Chan whimper, his knees getting weak. His cock was pretty pink,the tip almost vivid red, bigger than Jisung thought is would be and, oh gosh, veiny, so veiny. He knew Chan was muscular, but he did not know it meant his dick would be like that too. It was so attractive. The precum shined all over his dick and Felix’s fingers, making it look so good, Jisung thought with all of this moisture, it would be so easly to take him all in. Felix’s little hand had to work so much, but the younger one was so eager to please his man. His fingers looked so beautiful around Chan’s cock. Jisung couldn’t help and stuck one of his hands in his pants. 

„Show me” this time, it was Chan who asked Jisung, maybe a bit louder, than Felix was ok with, so he shushed him fast.  
„Heard him Sungie? If you want to? Channie is a bit embarassed to tell you, but he wants to see you so bad, isn’t it true, love?” and Chan nodded. Without a thought, Jisung pulled his pants down, revealing his already hard dick in his hand. Oh, yeah, he didn’t like underwear. He wasn’t as big as Chan, but he had a pretty decent lenght. He already had precum all over his hands, also his pants that he just pulled down.

„Let’s do it together” Jisung knew what Felix meant. He slowly caught up with his movements on Chan’s dick, stroking himself at the saw rythm. Felix was slow, allowing Jisung to catch up. Jisung moved his other hand under his shirt, to pinch him own nipples. Nipples that were already perky. Felix started to stroke Chan faster, making Chan moan, which just made it worse for Jisung. He loved the older one’s voice. They both picked up the pace, Chan and Jisung breathing heavy, though Jisung heavier, Pinching his own nipples, teasing it, with his mouth a bit open, a little bit of saliva on his chin. Oh, fuck, they both looked so desperate now, Felix enjoying the moment, wanting to touch Jisung as well, but knowing it’s not the time. Maybe later, if he agrees.

Suddenly, Lix felt Chan tensing up again, his muscles pop, him knowing well, what it meant, his baby was about to cum. „Let’s wait for Sungie, love. I know you can wait for him” he whispered between kisses he placed on Chan’s neck and Chan nodded, looking directly at Jisung’s eyes. 

„I need to hurry up for them” Jisung thought. He wanted more, though. He wanted Felix’s hands, he wanted to touch Chan, he wanted to feel his huge cock inside. He wanted to kiss them, he wanted Felix inside his mouth. He didn’t even realize how he started to move his hips towards the other two, fucking himself into his own hand, head on the doorframe. Little did he know, Chan did the same, thrusting into Felix’s hand, who was enjoying the sight. Oh, to have two desperate little whores wanting to cum just for you.

„Cum for me, both of you” Felix ordered. His deep voice rushing right into the other two, through their ears, right into their body. Jisung gave himself a few more pumps and he moaned as he finally gave in, cumming right in front of the floor in front he little feet. His whole body was weak, wiggling, he couln’t help, but fall to his knees. To this embarassing sight, Chan couldn’t help but to cum as well, moaning his name, „fuck, Jisung”. 

As the two boys slowly collected themselves, both of them on the floor, breathing heavily, cum under them, Felix the only one standing, he giggled. „So which one of you desperate little whores will offer a hand or a mouth for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic I post, so pls be nice! :)))  
> I accept constructive chriticism, english isn't my first language also. I'm slowly getting into it and will write better stuff.  
> Thx for reading!


End file.
